


Sailing

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Frank and his girlfriend enjoy a relaxing day on the boat...KINKTOBER DAY 16Prompt: SHIBARI
Relationships: Frank Adler/Original Character(s), Frank Adler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Kudos: 12





	Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt was between Jonathon Pine and Frank Adler. Frank obviously won.
> 
> KINKTOBER DAY 16  
> PROMPT: SHIBARI

The sails flapped in the wind. The salt and brine smell of the ocean reminded her how powerless she was. The waves rocked the boat, gently lulling her into a doze in the warm sun. The sound of Frank's boots on the deck made her turn her head.  
"Color?"  
"Green."  
"Good girl." He crouched down beside her, brushing the hair from her face. "Are you thirsty?"  
"Yes, sir."  
He offered her the paper straw in the glass of water. She sucked it gratefully. "We'll head back to shore soon."  
"As you wish, sir."  
He smiled and it crinkled the corners of his eyes. He scratched his beard as he settled down to sit with his knees drawn up. He couldn't wait to see the crisscrossed marks from the ropes, suntanned into her skin, along with the perfect indentations in her supple flesh. He admired his handiwork, no his artwork. She was a work of art. He wasn't an artist. He merely helped the art take form using her and the rope. His eyes traced the lines that his fingers had earlier, that his hands had created.  
Two bands of rope wrapped around her lower thighs, above her knees. They wrapped higher up her thighs then under her ass cheeks, a single rope between them connected to a triple band of rope around her waist that framed her pussy in a V on the front. The ropes crisscrossed her front and back torso, framing her breasts underneath and above. The ropes made an inverted star on her chest. They wrapped around her biceps above her elbows, binding them to her wrists. All held together with twists and knots.  
Frank is a scholar and boat mechanic. He is not a sailor. But even sail boats have small engines and the rigging intrigued him. When she expressed interest Shibari, it only seemed natural to practice on a boat.  
He stretched out beside her. "Color, baby girl?"  
"Green, sir."  
"Good." He brushed the hair away from her face again. He held her jaw, thumbing her cheek as he looked into her eyes. She smiled and he returned it. His lips pressed to hers. She sighed. His tongue licked at her lips as they parted. "I'm going to untie your arms and legs but I want you to leave the body harness on."  
"Yes, sir."  
He smiled, reaching between them and under her. He grabbed both sides of the V of rope that framed her pussy and pulled upward slightly, slowly. The rope rubbed against her swollen clit. She squirmed in his hold. Her lips parted in a soft gasp.  
"Frank?"  
"Yes, baby girl?"  
"Do we have time to play before Mary gets home from school?"  
He smiled. "I'll make time."

**Author's Note:**

> I might be convinced to do a Jonathon Pine/Shibari fic outside of Kinktober if there's enough interest.


End file.
